buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Futurecard Buster Hunt character: Inzeme Royaru
Name: Inzeme Mellane Royaru Nickname: Inzeme, Inze, Mellane, Mell Age: 15 years old Gender: Female AppearancFair skin, long, straight black hair that falls to her mid back, purple eyes, long build, not so tall, not so short, usually seen smiling. Cassually, Inzeme wears a white tank top with a faded black print crown, blue skinny jeans, black low-cut sneaks and a pink high-cut hoodie. Formally, or when she simply feels like it out of the house, Inzeme wears a purple kimono with a golden sash around her waist, both of which are made of silk, and wears white socks and the traditional wooden Japanese slippers. Inzeme also has black hipster glasses that are prescriprion. (her grade is 50, meaning not that high) History: Inzeme is a rebelious member of the Royaru family, the current monarchs or Japan. She was raised as a princess, but grew up outside since she has 12 older brothers who had taught her to climb the trees in the courtyard and get out into the world when she was 9. On her first day outside against orders, she met her buddy monster, Card Burn in his human form (let's just say that they age along with they're buddies, shall we?), who was only a little over her age at the moment, breaking up a fight between her brother and another boy his age. After thanking him, Inzeme and Cardburn became friends, and eventually, buddies, growing slight feelings for each other over time, even if Inzeme was human and Cardburn a monster. Buddy: (I'm going to assume that this is in an AU of Buddyfight, so) Cardburn Buddy Skill: a rad cape that allows her to fly. Core Gadget: Her core gadget is a blue Mobile Suit Pilot helmet with an orange glass that covers her whole face. The deck is in the right side, while on the left, there is a comlink. World/Deck Name: Hero world/Otherworldly Allies Decklist: Cardburn (Duh!) Card Rhino Card Serpent First Warrior, Einder Flinder (No idea, but i'll add his official name when i find out what it is) Dryder (Same for this guy) *Luminize Chant: I call throughout space and time to the beings who have fought by our sides and helped us sinse ancient times! Luminize! Otherworldly Allies! EXTRA: Cardburn Human Form Appearace: Cardburn is a fair-skinned, lean and lanky boy who looks a little too pale to be healthy, but is perfectly fine. He has luminous green eyes, like his monster form's, and his hair reaches the nape of his neck in light, straight layers, and is white with normal n bangs. He wears a black helmet to match his monster helmet's with all the details on it, plus a flip-down visor just in case, and he also wears a red shirt that looks like it has a golden chestplate, like the one his monster form has, and it also had a printed-on green gem. He wears blue jeans and red and black sneakers that, once put on, helps one leap without extra technology, only the technology in it's build. Cardburn also wears a red hoodie that usually remains open. Category:Blog posts